


A meal is best with company

by Silmarwen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend (Fire Emblem), Explicit Sexual Content, Feeding, Foreplay, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silmarwen/pseuds/Silmarwen
Summary: After telling his husband about his ageusia, Dimitri is pleasantly surprised by the scheme Claude comes up with to make mealtimes more enjoyable for him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	A meal is best with company

**Author's Note:**

> For Claude afab terms are used.

Dimitri’s grown more comfortable with his ageusia over the years. It’s been a constant in his life since the Tragedy, to the war and after that. For him, eating food had become simply a daily activity for him in keeping himself healthy or a social activity to partake in during diplomatic dinners and feasts.

Discussing it with others has always been a struggle for him. It was only a year ago that he finally told Claude about his ageusia. He wasn’t sure what his husband’s reaction would be, given his love of food and feasts. Claude’s initial reaction was to apologize for pushing Dimitri into attending so many events that revolved around food. But Dimitri assured him that he enjoys attending feasts with him, being able to watch him while he hosted such elaborate feasts with a big grin on his face. Plus ever since Claude’s been able to attend them without fear of assassination attempts and poisons, he’s been indulging in them. The softening of Claude’s body as a result is one of Dimitri’s favourite changes since the war ended.

Then Claude started to investigate what Dimitri did enjoy about food. When he explained that he has a preference for the texture of what he eats, Claude started documenting what type of texture Dimitri preferred whenever they ate together.

Roughly six months into his ‘research’, Claude came up with an ‘activity’ for them do when they ate their meals alone together to make it more enjoyable for him. While the plan was to increase Dimitri’s enjoyment while he ate, it was incredibly embarrassing the first few sessions. However, Claude was right. He really did come to enjoy his husband’s latest scheme and started looking ever more forward to their meals together.

“Dima.” Claude coos as Dimitri makes a soft needy groan, licking the remaining moisture of a grape from his lips as Claude reaches for a strawberry from the plate set on the table beside them.

“Yes, my Moonlight?” Dimitri asks with a wanting grin on his face as Claude pouts cutely at the nickname, a heavy blush spreading over his freckled cheeks. Even after all these years nicknames and displays of affection still throw him off his balance.

Taking a moment to recompose himself, Claude shifts on Dimitri’s lap, grinding down and enjoying the soft moan he draws out from his husband. Holding up the strawberry to his lips, he motions for him to open up for the juicy red fruit. “So, have you been enjoying our feeding sessions?”

Dimitri’s senses are overwhelmed as he tries to focus on giving him a proper reply. The texture of the berry over his tongue along with Claude’s fingers, still covered in rough calluses from years past distracts him. Moaning, he takes a bite of the berry before licking over his husband’s nimble digits, sucking on them to get every last drop of the fruits juice. The action does little to slow his growing erection or the moans that keep vibrating deep in his throat when Claude pulls his hand away.

“Mmmm, sounds like you’ve been enjoying them quite a bit.” Claude hums to himself, licking his fingers clean of Dimitri’s saliva as he grinds down on Dimitri’s clothed length with a knowing smirk spread on his face. 

Steeling himself, Dimitri answers. “I am,” a soft moan interrupts him before he continues “enjoying these sessions.”

“Good.” Claude sounds pleased with the success of his plan and the effect it’s having on his husband.

“Here, let me.” Dimitri says as he takes another strawberry from the plate. While the main focus of this is Claude feeding him, Dimitri always takes the chance to feed Claude in return.

Slowly, he moves the red fruit to Claude’s lips, watching his smirk grow wider before he opens his mouth in the most sensual way imaginable. This late into the evening, they’re both dressed down in light, breathable cloths suited to the warmer climate of Almyra. The thin material does little to hide his erection, or how wet Claude has become in his lap. Now whenever Claude shifts in his lap, he has to bite back a moan. 

With this in mind, Dimitri swallows as Claude bites into the fruit, the juice dribbling down his fingers as Claude eats the rest of the berry before switching to sucking on his fingers. He cleans off each digit with care, keeping eye contact the whole time.

They repeat this cycle until there’s barely any food left as Claude feeds Dimitri the last pieces of cooked meat bathed in a citrus and herb marinade that felt smooth over his tongue. It’s a messy task, which means Dimitri is methodical in licking off Claude’s fingers, palms and down his arms to make sure he’s cleaned up all the remaining liquid.

Swallowing down the last piece of meat and taking note of the low amount of fruit, Dimitri glances to the remaining jar. Honey, while he can’t taste the sweet flavor, the texture on top of Claude’s fingers is always sublime.

“Dima.” Claude whispers, sending a small shiver up his spine as he watches Claude reach for the jar with one hand while he feels the other move down to the cloth belt around his waist.

“Claude.” Dimitri replies with a wanting in the back of his mind over what Claude has planned, leaning further back in the plush seat as he moves to hold the jar for Claude so he can use both hands to free his erection from his pants.

“Felt like you deserved a reward for being so good for me.” Claude says as he starts to lazily stroke his length with his dominant hand, dipping the fingers of his free hand into the honey to coat them in a good layer of the sticky substance.

Licking his lips, Dimitri opens his mouth, gently taking Claude’s fingers deep into his mouth. He moans around them as the pace of Claude’s strokes over his cock quickens, his grip tightening around his shaft.

It’s torture, wonderful torture and Dimitri is putty in Claude’s hands, sucking the honey off his fingers as he focuses on not biting down as his body starts to tremble. As his eyes flutter, rolling into the back of his head from the stimulation, Dimitri doesn’t miss how Claude bites his lower lip. He must be giving him a good show.

“That’s good, that’s a good boy.” Claude coos as he leans in to lick some honey dripping down Dimitri’s chin, kissing over his jaw as he continues to stroke Dimitri at that painfully slow pace he loves to tease him with.

The heat building in his gut is becoming too much now, and Dimitri can’t stop the buck of his hips into Claude’s hand as he groans around his fingers, shivering when he feels Claude shift his weight in his lap, grinding on his thigh to chase his own pleasure.

“Shhh Dima, My Lion, it’ll be over shortly.” Claude whispers in his ear, finally, _finally_ increasing the pace of his strokes, driving a fire over Dimitri’s skin as he feels his body fraying at the seams, ready to come undone at the slightest touch.

It only takes a few more strokes before Dimitri comes hard over Claude’s hand, moaning around his fingers and going slack in the chair.

His mind is in a hazy when he feels Claude’s pull his fingers from his mouth and tucking him back into his pants. The weight on his lap leaves and he takes a great deal of effort to look for Claude, spotting him at the other side of the room.

“Beloved?”

“Just putting our empty plates aside to be cleaned later, My Lion.” Claude chuckles at the content smile on Dimitri’s face, filling his chest with warmth.

Suddenly he remembers how wet Claude was in his lap moment before. “Moonlight, come here.” He calls out, spreading his arms to beacon him back to his side.

Claude just stares at him with a look of fondness before he chuckles and reclaims his previous spot on his lap. “Yes, Dima?”

“I feel it unfair to be the only one reaching their peak tonight.” Dimitri purrs, nipping at his throat as he starts to run his fingers over Claude’s clit through his soaked pants, enjoying the sharp intake he gets in response. Yes, he’ll show Claude how much he’s been enjoying these sessions by paying him back with all his might.

**Author's Note:**

> Claude and Dimitri share in their newfound love of eating and get a little too into it.
> 
> This is inspired and dedicated to @pregclaude on twitter. They're a main part of my inspiration for all of this weekend actually.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this, I will admit writing this just made me hungry instead.


End file.
